Musical theory, including the tonal relationships between notes and chords, and concepts such as chord progressions and the like, embodies specific mathematical and tonal relationships. In many instances, the nature of these relationships is very difficult to explain and understand, even for skilled musicians who may “play by ear.” Consequently, it has been difficult to teach these aspects of music theory to students, and in particular to young students.
As will be explained herein, the present invention comprises a system which presents a student with a uniquely organized set of instructional materials and aids, which illustrate the interrelationship of chords, tones and sounds in a series of patterns which may be readily, and instinctively, comprehended by the student. The system of the present invention may be implemented in various detectable modes including visual and/or tactile which operate to create harmony objects which can be readily comprehended by a student.